Matthew Olsen
'Matthew "'Matt" Olsen'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0048127/?ref_=tt_cl_t13 is a character of the W.I.T.C.H. comics. In the Animated Series, he was voiced by Jason Marsdenhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005189/. History Matt Olsen is Will's classmate and her big crush. He's lead guitarist, as well as the main singer of his band Wreck 55. A few of his songs have been heard, and he is seen to be a very talented singer (the few songs that were heard include "The Demon in Me" as well as "The Will to Love" a song written for Will). He first appeared in the Season 1 episode Happy Birthday Will Happy Birthday Will. In Walk This Way Walk This Way, he asked her to the school dance, in "Divide and Conquer" Will and Sondra fought over him at the school ski trip. He gives Will a dormouse named Mister Huggles in "The Rebel Rescue". Matt first learns about the Guardians in "The Stolen Heart" The Stolen Heart, when he accidentally follows the girls through a portal and finds himself in Meridian. After sitting on the sidelines and watching the major events in "The Final Battle" The Final Battle and "A is for Anonymous" A is for Anonymous, Matt soon decides that he wants to help, although the Guardians are reluctant to allow him to in case he is injured. As a result of this, he asked Caleb to train him how to be a warrior in "D is for Dangerous"D is for Dangerous, helping the girls fight Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance in "G is for Garbage" G is for Garbage and "K is for Knowledge" K is for Knowledge. Half way through season 2, Matt finds himself torn between two sides. In "L is for Loser" L is for Loser Matt is captured by Nerissa, who transformed him into Shagon, the Angel of Malice, the leader of the Knights of Destruction. Shagon has the appearance of a muscular man with feathery black wings and a golden mask on his face and has the power to generate green light beams from his eyes. Shagon constantly demorphed into Matt during the day so nobody would worry about him missing, also allowing him to spy on the girls and to make Will hate him even more. It is later revealed that Matt still exists inside Shagon's mind. The two are able to communicate and, at times, Shagon was forced to allow Matt limited control over his body (for example, when he had to sing or play an instrument) so that he could continue to pass himself off as Matt. In "S is for Self" S is for Self, Matt's love for Will allowed him to break free from Nerissa's control long enough to prevent the Knights of Destruction from harming Will. During this, Matt's conscience struggled inside of Shagon's body, and he was fully freed from Shagon's power shortly afterwards, when Nerissa drained her Knights of power to fuel her reformed Guardians. In "U is for Undivided" U is for Undivided, Matt was made a Regent of Earth by Lillian Hale, granting him Shagon's powers but allowing him to retain his free will, fulfilling his wish to help Will and the others effectively, but this time his powers are not based on the hatred of his enemies but his very own "Lillian powers". He now holds one third of the power of the Heart of Earth. In "X is for Xanadu" X is for Xanadu Matt also fought in the Great Battle of the Infinite City using his powers. He also fought in the Battle of Kandrakar in "Y is for Yield" Y is for Yield. In "Z is for Zenith Z is for Zenith all the Regents of Earth manage to create a Glamour Zone around the Guardians and Lord Cedric to keep the public from seeing a fight. Chronology: Comic Book Matt sings and plays guitar for his band "Cobalt Blue". Also, he works part-time at his grandfather's pet store along with Will and shares the same interest in animals as she does. He is strong, kind, and a bit laid-back. He and Will develop feelings for each other, their relationship climaxing in Issue 40, "The Ultimate Secret", when Will finally decided to entrust the secret of the Guardians to him. Later on, he becomes involved with the events in the Fifth Arc, where Phobos's previous adviser Johnathan Ludmoore captures him. This lures Will and the Guardians to open the magical book which Ludmoore is imprisoned in. Inside the book, despite being powerless, Matt defeats Ludmoore by using the magic of the book itself to delete Ludmoore out of existence. In the Sixth Arc, Matt auditions to become Karmilla's lead guitarist and was chosen, being forced to leave Will for his dream to become famous as a guitarist. He returned later in that story arc. Stealing W.I.T.C.H.'s Powers Matt was given a supporting role for the Seventh Arc (New Power); stealing the essences of the elements and the Heart itself, he was presumed to be a villain at the start of the story arc. It was later on when it was revealed that he was moving under the Oracle's orders, asking Matt to prepare the Guardians to discover the "roots of the powers" and to defeat their main enemy, the previous Queen of Earth, Dark Mother. Powers and Abilities In "L is for Loser" L is for Loser Nerissa kidnaps Matt and Mr. Huggles and uses his hatred of her against him by turning him into Shagon, who feeds on hatred. Matt Olsen is only a human boy and because this he don't have magic power or abilities. But in the animated series, Matt is possessed by Shagon. In "M is for Mercy" M is for Mercy Shagon attacks the guardians' families in order to increase their hatred, which he does sucessfully. He takes particular joy in taunting Will, as he claims her hatred is pure and that he's enjoying himself too much. He also claims that he is so bad he hates him self. Will tries to appeal to his better judgement, which causes him to flee. This is possibly due to Matt trying to regain control of his body and make Will aware of the situation. Shagon assumes Matt's identity (AKA glamours and pose as Matt) in order to spy on the guardians and cause Will to hate him even more. In the episode "S is for Self" S is for Self, Shagon is in trouble of revealing that he is not really Matt when he Struggles to perform up to Matt's usual standard. Matt argues with Shagon that if he does not allow him to help he will blow his cover. Shagon allows Matt enough control of their brain and body so he can rehearse with his band and relieve himself of suspicion. Matt almost manages to regain control several times in order to warn Will, Shagon realises she threatens his control over Matt, so he decides that he has to get rid of her. He convinces her he needs her help and leads her into an ambush. Taranee and Cornelia show up in time to help her. The Knights gain the upper hand and nearly defeat the Guardians. Matt, seeing Will in trouble, gets through by singing the song he wrote for Will (The Will To Love). Will, who realises that Matt is inside Shagon, calls out to him, thus gives Matt the strength to fully break free of Shagon and destroying his soul. Matt then uses Shagon's power to turn the tables on the Knights of Destruction. Meanwhile, Nerissa (who was watching the battle through a Fold) drains the Knights of their power (destroying Ember and Trident in the proccess) to fuel the original Guardians C.H.Y.K.N., reverting Matt and Mr. Huggles back to their original forms. In "U is for Undivided" U is for Undivided Matt turns back into Shagon when Lillian makes him one of the Regents of Earth. However, he is no longer evil and feeds on hatred--just Lillian's power. He can now control when he becomes Shagon and when he is Matt and is in complete control of his mind. As a Regent, he possesses his original Shagon powers, teletransporting, and can create glamour/disguise reality with help from the other Regents. Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"Happy Birthday, Will" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Walk This Way" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes *"A Is for Anonymous" *"D Is for Dangerous" *"G Is for Garbage" *"L Is for Loser" *"M Is for Mercy" *"R Is for Relentless" *"S Is for Self" *"T Is for Trauma" *"U Is for Undivided" *"V Is for Victory" *"W Is for Witch" *"X Is for Xanadu" *"Y Is for Yield" *"Z Is for Zenith" References es:Matthew Olsen fr:Matthew Olsen pl:Matthew Olsen Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Knights of Destruction Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Olsen Family Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters in a relationship Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Love Interests of Guardians Category:Regents Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possessed individuals Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Keepers of Hearts Category:Telekinetics